Twisting Pages : Book 1
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: What happens when two Harry Potter fans find them self in the Harry Potter universe, what twists will they make. OC/OC. First book in the series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :I do not own Harry Potter just the characters you do not recognise from the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Prologe**

A 17 year-old couple by the names of Ben Danner and Jena Davers were in a room with their favorite book series Harry Potter. Ben Daner had dark brown hair with brown eyes hidden behind rectangular shaped glasses. Jena Davers at the moment had her raven black hair down straight she had blue eyes. Ben was 5' 4" and Jena was 5" 3". All seven books plus Beatle the Bard were on the floor in a circle formation. Ben and Jena knew that there was no magic in their would, but Ben believed each book written creates another reality or dimension and Jena agreed. So they believed that the Harry Potter books were real in another universe. Right now Ben and Jena were trying to open a portal to the Harry Potter universe. Ben and Jena sat down in the middle of the circle of books and started meditating thinking of the books. Ben and Jena were saying simultaneously "Books of magic we believe, receive our request and help us make a portal to the world you describe. Books of magic we believe, receive our request and help us make a portal to the world you describe. Books of magic we believe, receive our request and help us make a portal to the world you describe. Books of magic we believe, receive our request and help us make a portal to the world you describe." Then suddenly a a dark color whirlpool appeared an took Ben, Jena, and the eight books with them.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 1 Arival and Issues

**Disclaimer: Here's three things 1. I am not a girl 2. So I am not JK Rowling 3. So I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Arival and Issues**

The next thing Ben new he found himself falling out of the sky alone towards a building which since he recently re read the Harry Potter books he recognized the building as the Kings Cross train station. Ben while he was falling was thinking 'what spell did Dumbledore use in book 3 to save Harry, I got it.' He hoped that he could use landless magic. Then he pointed to him self and said "Aresto momentum." By miracle he was able to cast the spell and caused his fall to slow down enough to land Ben on his feet safely. Ben then said "where's Jena." Ben then went to go find a news paper to read the date. The date was September 1st 1991. Then Ben took out his cellphone and sent the date as a text to Jena. Ben then said "I hope we didn't screw anything up.

Jena on the other hand was falling towards a many story house that looked like it was being held together with magic. She recognized the house as the Burrow A red headed women came out of the house with five out of her seven children and saw Jena falling and she took out her wand and said "Aresto momentum" slowing Jena's fall so Jena could safely land. The woman said "who are you and, where did you come from." Jena then said "oh crap I made the Weaslys late" and thought 'I need to tell Ben.' Then she ran off. When she was sure that now one was around she took out her cellphone and saw that Ben sent her the date. Jena then sent Ben a text saying that she made the Weaslys a little late and he had to make sure Harry Potter got on the train to Hogwarts.

**Read and review**


	3. Chapter 2 Mistake Fixed?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

**Mistake Fixed?**

After receiving Jena's text Ben then said "of course that's what gets messed up."

Then he ran into the station looking around for a boy with black unruly hair and green eyes behind glasses. Ben spotted Harry. Then he started walking over to him but while he was walking he saw a 11 year old girl that he was sure that wasn't in the books. The girl's light brown hair was down and she was a little taller than Harry. The girl walked over to Harry and spoke "Harry remember what Dad and Mom said to get to the platform wr just have to walk through the barrier between 9 and 10."

Then Harry said "yeah Sally." Ben looked back and Harry and Sally were gone. Then Ben turned around he saw the redheaded weaslys with a 17 year old woman with black raven like hair, which happened to be his girlfriend Jena. When their eyes met Ben said "Jena" and Jena said "Ben." They said each other's name in a whisper, because they want to make sure if they could use their real names or that they had to come up with fake names. Jena and Ben followed the Weaselys onto the platform. Ben and Jena heard the train whistle and followed the twins and the other Weasleys onto the train and asked Gred and Forged if they could help a certain boy with his luggage and pointed them into the direction where Harry was sure to be. Then Ben and Jena went to go find Neville and make sure he would ask Hermione for help to find his lost toad. Ben and Jena then quickly got off the train and back to the platform and saw and Ginny were still there. Mrs. Weasley then said "who are you two." Ben then said " sorry about that Mrs. Weasly, I'm Theron Star, and this is by girl friend Bella Stones." Then Jena mouthed to Ben "Bella." Ben mouthed back "later." then said "call me Molly dear." Ginny then said "Mum you know these two." Molly then said "no dear" and turned to Ben and Jena and Ben said "you're wondering how" then Jena continued "we know who you are, let's just say we have our sources." Molly then said "We better get back, come over for tea some time you two" then she side apparatied Ginny back to the Burrow.

Jena and Ben went back into the smuggle world and went to find some place where no one could see them. Jena then said "so you fixed it and got Harry on the train." Ben then said "no and yes." Then Ben said "no that I didn't fix it but when I was about to I saw this eleven year old girl" and Ben explained to Jena all about Sally. Jena then said "that's interesting Harry's not with the Dursleys.

**Read and review**

**Author's Note : Who out there thinks they can find who this mysterious Sally is. You have plenty of time to guess. Who she is won't be answered till the third book in this series.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Staying at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Staying at Hogwarts**

Ben and Jena found a nearby bank to convert their dollars into pounds. Then they went to get a ride to the leaky cauldron, well to the two shops on either side of it because no muggle could see it. Then they got through to Diagon Alley.

In Diagon Alley their first step was to go to Gringots to convert their pounds to wizard money. They took enough wizard money to by a wand each and both had spending money and use the rest to create vaults one for each of them and the leftover money from creating the vaults got placed in the vaults. Then they left Gringots and went to Olivander's to get their wands. When they each received their wands two strand of their hair fell and fazed through the other's and their own wands to the core. They had the same core and had enough money to get wand holsters too and still had spending money. They then left Olivander's and pictured the three broomstick in their mind and with to "cracks" they apparatied.

They then went into Hogshead for dinner. After they were done they snuck down to Honey Dukes cellar and used the passage way to get to Hogwarts. They went up to where the room of requirements was supposed to be and walked by three times thinking _"we need a place to stay"._ Then a door opened and the two walked through and they saw that there was a couch and in front of the couch was a coffee table and to their left was a door labelled Ben and to their right was a door labelled Jena. They knew it was getting late so Jena gave Ben a goodnight kiss and then went through her door and then went to bed. Then Ben also went Through his door to bed.

**Read and Review**

**Author's Note 1: The above Disclaimer goes for the whole rest of the story.**

**Author's Note 2: I have rewritten the chapters before this one.**

**Author's Note 3: This has nothing to with the story, but it is Harry Potter related. Why can't anyone do a read the book fan fiction. When others can do a watch the show fan fiction. What's the difference. I see nothing different besides one's a show and the others a book. If one of you that reported reading the book fan fictions because they copied from the books read this. I tell you don't just do Harry Potter go do everything fan fiction section and report all the watch the show or other read the book series. If not leave them alone the disclaimer should be enough to know what is not theirs. If that is just not enough in a review ask them if they would kindly state what font is their own work and want font is JK Rowling's work before they begin. I hope you authors out that wrote the maurders/Golden Trio/ Next Gen ect read the book fan fiction read this and hope that you can put those back on.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Soulbond, Animagi and more

**Chapter 4**

**Soul Bond, Metamorphagi and Animagi**

The next morning Ben woke up thinking _"landing in the Harry Potter world was dream"_ he was surprised to hear Jena in his mind say _"It was a nice one though." _Ben then thought back _"Jena?" _Jena caught on quickly and thought_ "Ben I don't think it was a dream."_ The two of them got out of bed, showered and got ready for the day. Last night they asked the room that if any letters addressed to any of their aliases be teleported to the coffee table. Jena and Ben walked out of their room and Jena gave Ben a kiss on the lips which Ben then kissed Jena back. Ben and Jena sat on the couch and saw a letter adressed to Mr. and Mrs. Theron Star. Ben flip the envelope over and saw the Gringots seal. Ben opened the envelope. The letter spoke of their soul bond and the merging of their two vaults and that soul bond couples were considered husband and wife in the wizard community. Ben then said "of course goblins know everything." Then Jena said "If that's true husband why did they use your fake name not your real name."

Then Ben said "that's a good question wife, but they must of had a reason." Ben asked the room to create a passage way to the one eyed witch. Ben said the password. They followed the tunnel and got out of Honey Dukes cellar. The left Honey Dukes and went to the Three Broomsticks for breakfast. After they were done. They went back through Honey Dukes passage way back to Hogwarts. The passage way the Room of Requirements created was still there. They went through the passage way back to the room. The room changed and instead of two doors with their name on them there was one door to the side of them that said bedroom. Ben and Jena sat on the couch and Ben said "so this is Harry's first year" Jena then noticed Ben's hair getting darker to it became raven black and unruly and saw his eyes change from brown to emerald green. Then Jena said "Ben you're a metamorphagus like Tonks."

Ben asked the room for a mirror and saw that he looked like an older Harry Potter. He concentrated and thought on how Ben Danner looked and his hair went from black to brown and he opened his eyes again they were brown. Jena then was thinking of Ginny and Ben saw an older Ginny in front of him. Ben then said "Jena your a metamorphagus too." Jena then transformed back into herself.

They asked the room for the fastest way to become an animagus. Then a door appeared on the right side of the bedroom door. They stepped through the door and they saw only a table with two potion bottles. Ben and Jena drank the potion. They then fell into a trance. Ben and Jena woke up well they thought they woke up but they realized they were in a trance because they were not in the Room of Requirements, they were outside and it was summer when it was supposed to be winter. They looked up into the sky and saw two phoenixes. One Phoenix had dark brown plumage and was masculine and had rectangular markings around his brown eyes. The other Phoenix was female had raven black plumage and blue eyes. They each touch the phoenix that resembled them. They merged with their phoenix and woke up out of the trance and said simultaneously "we're Phoenix animagi. They then left the room and sat on the couch and started on what they knew. Ben then said "we know Harry needed help for getting on the platform.

Jena then said "so that means we didn't got back in time to save Lily and James."

Ben then said "I wish we had the books to look at."

Jena said "yeah they came with us but where are they.

They then asked the room for a room that was not connected to the anti aparation ward in Hogwarts. The door to Hogsmead on the left side of the bedroom door changed to an aparation point. They apparatied out of Hogwarts. They spent the rest of the day out in muggle London. At the end of the day they apparatied back to the aparation point the Room of Requirements gave them. They then went to bed.

**Read and review**

**Author's Note : through out the books until the third they will be hints on who Sally is and there will be false hints. It's your guys job to find them.**


	6. Chapter 5: Mauradures Map, Practicing A

**Chapter 5**

**Mauradures Map and Practicing Animagi**

It's been weeks later since Ben and Jena drank their animagus potion. They got the ingredients to make food. They asked the room to create a kitchen. Ben and Jena had breakfast. Ben then said "Jena I've been wondering how we would appear on the Mauradures Map."

Jena then said "wouldn't it just show our true names."

Then Ben said "It could but since we were never born in this world or time yet. How can it show a name that doesn't exist."

Then Jena said "let's find out."

Ben and Jena stepped out of the Room of Requirements and Ben raised his wand and said "Accio Mauradures Map."

Then the map came by with Fred or George holding on to it while the other twin was behind. Since they were indentical twins they weren't sure who was who. Fred well the one they thought was Fred spoke first and said "you" then George said "know." Then Fred said "about" George followed with "the." Then Fred and George said simultaneously "Mauradures Map."

Ben didn't say anything. Then went up to the parchment in Fred's hand and pointed his wand at it and said "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Fred and George looked at the map and saw the dots Fred and George Weasly but it showed they were alone. They looked up at Ben and Jena and George said "How." Then Fred said "did." Then George said "you." Then Fred said "hide."

Then George said "yourselves." Then Fred said "from."

Then George said "the." Then Fred and George simultaneously said "Mauradures Map."

Then Ben said "you're just have to guess."

Ben then scanned the map looking for the mysterious Sally and saw a dot labeled Sally Danner. Then Ben pointed his wand at the map and said "Mischief managed." Then the map went blank and Ben and Jena said "goodbye to the twins."

Then Ben said "so Sally's last name is Danner."

Then Jena said "That's impossible because your the only one with that name."

Then Ben and Jena went back into the Room of Requirements and they started practicing their animagus form.


	7. Chapter 6: Halloween

**Chapter 6**

**Halloween**

It was a month since Ben and Jena found out they were invisible to the Mauradures Map and them finishing their animagus transformation. Ben and Jena were both Phoenixes.

Ben and Jena were in the Room of requirements and Jena asked "what day is it today."

Then a calendar soared towards them Ben then caught the calendar and just placed it on the table and the calendar flipped opened and it landed on October and Ben responded with "It's October 31st."

Then Jena asked isn't today when the troll..."

Then Ben finished for her "came in and Harry, Ron, and Hermione became friends. Yes."

It was mid afternoon Jena went to make lunch. After they went and bought food and ingredients to make food Ben and Jena charmed the fridge and cupboards to refill when empty.

They were eating lunch and Jena said "We need to know why Sally has your true name."

Then Ben said "I have a feeling her name is a living paradox." Then Ben glanced around the room and saw an empty jar. Then Ben said "you know of the replenishing charm to refill a plate of food. I wounded if it works with money."

Then Ben got up and and went to the jar and placed a knut in the jar he closed the jar and cast the refilling spell on the jar. Then Ben opened the jar and pulled out the knut and closed the jar and Ben turned away and Jena's gaze switched from the jar to Ben and back to the Jena said "look."

Ben was still holding the knut and he turned to look at the jar and a knut was in it. Ben then said "I can't believe it worked."

Jena then said "how did it I thought we couldn't do it."

Then Ben responded with "I assume it's because we're not copying the money but refilling a container."

Ben then opened the jar and put the knut back in. Then he closed the jar and walked away and went back to the jar took out the two knuts and closed the jar and turned away the jar was refilled with two knuts. Then 8, 32. Then Ben and Jena transformed into their Phoenix forms and flashed to Diagon Ally. They transformed back to human and went to Gringots and exchanged 29 knuts for a sickle. Then they did this again and again till they got a lot of Galleons. Ben and Jena flashed back to Hogwarts.

Then Ben and Jena flashed to the girls bathroom saw no key. Jena casted a notice me not charm on herself and Ben transformed and flashed to Filch's office and transformed back to human grabbed the key and flashed back to the bathroom and put the the key in the hole and casted the notice me not charm on himself. Jena and Ben saw Hermione and then Sally go in Harry and Ron rescuing them from the troll. The Professors catching them Hermione lying to a professor. Then Ben and Jena flashed back to the 7th floor and went back to the room of requirements and had dinner. Then they got changed and went to bed.

** Read and review**

**Author's Note : I know the money thing is against a wizard law. Either Ben explained or being technical American wizards it may not be for them. I wasn't quite sure how to have them get more money to live without being seen.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Trap Door

#Phoenix language#

**Chapter 7**

**The Trap Door**

Jena and Ben were in the room of requirements. Months flew bye. Ben and Jena learned that Harry never stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday unlike he did in the books. He still got his father's invisibility cloak. Then Jena said "did you hear Harry had his detention last night."

Then Ben responded with "so today's the day. I think we might have to spring a surprise visit to Dumbledore. "

Then Jena responded with "Okay."

**TPB1****TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1**

Then Ben and Jena transformed into their Phoenix form and remembering the description of the Headmaster's Office given in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. They flashed to the office. They transformed back and instead of seeing a shocked Dumbledore. He just sat there not surprised that two Phoenixes flashed in his office and turned human. It was more like he expect them to come.

Then someone said #younglings thought you would surprise him did you.#

Then Ben and Jena said # Hello Fawkes.#

Then Dumbledore said "so this is where it all started. I've been expecting you Mr. and Mrs. Danner."

Then Jena asked "how could you know we were coming and how did you know our real names."

Then Dumbledore said "as an old friend once said "spoilers." "Well I think you and Ben are here for young Harry's invisibility cloak." Ben and Jena then transformed into their Phoenix forms grabbed the cloak and letter and flashed to Harry's bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

Albus was now alone in his office and as he was stroking Fawkes he said "old friend I'm surprised that they haven't figured out yet. She's a full mix of both off them."

**TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1TPB1**

After dropping the cloak and letter Ben and Jena flashed back to the room of requirements. Had some lunch. For a couple hours just sat and cuddle. Then later on Ben and Jena pictured the Mirror of Erised and flashed to its location. Then they transformed back to human and put a concealment charm on them self. They watched Harry finding the stone and the fight against Voldemort. As the stone fell from Harry's pocket and hit the floor it chipped and Ben thought _"Accio Sorcerers' stone chip." _ Then the chip flew to them and Ben put it in his pocket.

After it was in his pocket Jena and Ben flashed back to the room of requirements. After they got into the room They headed for the couch. They then sat down and Ben took out the chip and thought _"I wonder."_ Then he pointed his wand at the piece of stone and said "Finate Encantatum" and to their surprise it turned into a miniature book. Jena then point her wand at the miniature book and said "Engargeo." Then the book grew to it's right size and Ben and Jena realized it was their Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Stone. Then Ben and Jena started to lay down Jena on top of Ben and soon they started a make out session. Some how they ended up touching the book and they didn't notice the book disappear.

** Read and review **

**Author's Note: Here we are at the end of book one. Soon book two will be up some time not sure when.**


End file.
